


Welcome to the family!

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi meeting the boku fam, idk if this is even good lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi meets Bokuto's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the family!

Bokuto was nervous, to say the least. Akaashi was next to him, his fingers laced through Bokuto’s.   
Bokuto bit his lip. He has met Akaashi’s family, and Akaashi didn’t seem nervous about that. He didn’t seem nervous meeting Bokuto’s either.

“I think I might cry.”

_Okay, scratch that._

Bokuto looked sharply at Akaashi and realised he was shaking. “Woah! Hey, hey, hey! What’s wrong?”

Akaashi shook his head, breathing in deeply. “I don’t know. I’m just a little nervous, Koutarou.”

Bokuto cupped his cheeks. “There’s no need to be nervous, ‘Kaashi. Everything will be fine. I tell my family all about you. My sister loves you!”

Akaashi looked away, leaning his forehead against Bokuto’s. He sighed. “I guess…” He smiled lightly. “Keita said he liked you.”

Bokuto hummed, continuing their walk to his house. Keita was Akaashi’s twin brother. Though he was usually very quiet and snarky, he eased up around Bokuto. Akaashi had said that he always did that with new people, especially anyone Akaashi was romantically involved with. Keita was big of family protection, though he wouldn’t seem that way on the outside.

“And Kaori will love you,” Bokuto said, opening up his gate. His sister was four years older than him, but still living at home. She went to university, but it was easier for her to just come back home instead of buying or renting in apartment.

Bokuto opened his door, letting go off Akaashi’s hand as he took off his shoes. He heard thumping from the stairs and guided Akaashi behind him when his sister appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Koutarou!” she shouted, golden eyes staring down at him. 

“That’s me!” he replied, bracing himself. Kaori thundered down the stairs and jumped at him, and Akaashi swore he was seeing double. Bokuto’s sister was exactly like him, though her hair was black and had streaks of white in the tips only. She had the same golden eyes, but they were more feminine than Bokuto’s with thick lashes.

“And who might you be?” she asked when she pulled away from Bokuto. She studied Akaashi and he swallowed.

“This is Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto said calmly. “My boyfriend. The one I always talk about.”

Akaashi nodded and offered his hand, but Kaori just pulled him in against her chest. She squeezed him tight and smiled brightly. “So you’re the one making our little Koutarou so happy!” She pulled away quickly. “Oh! Let me go get him!”

“You don’t have to trouble yourself,” Akaashi said dumbly, a little flustered. Kaori looked over her shoulder and shook her head.

“Nonsense! If our Koutarou loves you as much as I think he does, then you’re part of the family already!”

Akaashi stared after her, his mouth hanging open. Bokuto smiled, hooking his finger on the rings of Akaashi’s pants and pulling him in. His anxieties had disappeared as soon as he saw Kaori.

“I didn’t think that would go so smoothly,” Akaashi breathed. Bokuto hummed, pressing their lips together softly. Akaashi kissed back before putting his hands on Bokuto’s chest and pushing him back.

“Not now,” he said quietly. Bokuto rolled his eyes, pressing their forehead again.

“Kaori and Oto-san won’t care.” He glanced at the back, seeing his father and Kaori stare at him through the glass door before his father squawked loudly and shoved Kaori out of sight before following her.

Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi and smiled, walking to the back of his house and opening the door.

“Oi!” he called. “Get in here, Oto-san!”

His father peered around the corner, golden eyes wide. “Did we catch you at a bad time?” he yelled back, though they were about six feet away from each other.

“‘Kaashi didn’t wanna, but s’okay,” Bokuto answered. His father came out from behind the corner with Kaori following him. He pulled Bokuto into a hug, jumping on the spot. 

Akaashi stood in the doorway, watching them all. _So this is Koutarou’s family, huh…_

His father looked up and smiled the same smile Akaashi had seen on his first day in the Fukurodani gym. “You’re Akaashi?” he asked.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Kaori asked. His father nodded.

“You’re got sharp eyes,” he said. “No wonder you’re the setter of Fukurodani!” He waved him over. “Get in here!”

Akaashi stepped out onto the deck and Bokuto-san came over, shaking his hand rather roughly. “I’m Bokuto Hideo,” he smiled.

“Akaashi Keiji,” he answered, stunned by the man’s intensity. _Well, he is the father of Koutarou._

Hideo let his hand go, his eyes turning serious. “Kou, Kaori, could you give Akaashi-kun and I a moment?”

Bokuto’s shoulders slumped. “Oto-san! No! I told you not to!” he whined.

Hideo pressed a hand to his chest, closing his eyes. “I am a man who needs to lay down the law!” he shouted, his eyebrows furrowed. They were the same as Bokuto’s, just black in colour. “Akaashi-kun needs to know how this works!”

“How… what works?” Akaashi asked, glancing from Hideo to Bokuto. “I’m confused, Bokuto-san.”

“Well,” Bokuto and Hideo began at the same time. Hideo turned on his son, raising his eyebrows.

“Ohoho?” he said slyly. Bokuto scrunched up his face, grabbing a laughing Kaori’s hand.

Hideo crossed his arms. “Kou told me not to, but I have to.”

_He’s going to tell me to break up with him. It was all an act. He’ll tell me to go, and I’ll never see Koutar-_

“Please, don’t hurt my son.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened and he looked up at Hideo. He was smiling sadly.

“Koutarou is a wonder,” Hideo said, smiling. “He’s energetic, loud and full of fire. But he needs someone to water him down sometimes. And I think that could be you, Akaashi-kun.” He rubbed his nose and laughed breathlessly. “Koutarou comes home and the first thing he says is, “Guess what Akaashi and I did today!”” He looked at Akaashi and took his hands. “You make my son happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen him be. And I want that to last because he loves you damn much, Akaashi. I’m asking you not to take him for granted.” He sighed. “It’s hard to see my boy grow up, but I know he makes good choices.”

Akaashi swallowed and stared at their hands. He nodded, shaking Hideo’s hands lightly. “I would never dream of not having your son by my side. I love him with all my heart, Bokuto-san.”

Hideo smiled again, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Take care of him, Akaashi-kun. And let him take care of you. He’s not all smiles and muscle, as everyone else thinks.” He let go of Akaashi’s hands, but his hand didn’t leave his shoulder. He turned Akaashi around and gave him a push.

“Bokutos don’t like being serious all the time,” he said simply, following Akaashi into the house. “Eshima should be home soon. She’ll love you.”

 

Akaashi should have expected it. Eshima was exactly like her son, daughter and husband. Just a lot more cuddly. She kissed Akaashi on both cheeks when she saw him and immediately offered him a seat, food and conversation about his family. 

She did the same thing Hideo did, though she did it in a calmer manner. It still made Akaashi shiver when she spoke about him and Bokuto doing things but he tried to ignore that.

“Now, Koutarou,” Eshima said before her son and his boyfriend could go upstairs. “No funny business, okay? The walls are thin.”

Bokuto groaned. “Oka-saaaaaannnn!” he dragged out. “I would never do that! At least not here,” he said with a smirk. His mother gasped before covering her mouth dramatically.

“I do mean it though, Kou, okay?” she said seriously, narrowing her eyes.

“Yes, I know,” Bokuto answered, matching her tone. He jumped over the railing of the stairs and ran over to her, kissing her on the cheek before heading upstairs. Akaashi gave a quick bow before doing the same. He let Akaashi in first and immediately tackled him onto the bed when the lights were off and door was shut.

“I’m not gonna try anything,” Bokuto said when Akaashi tensed. “I just wanted to… I don’t know. Be with you, I guess.” He hovered over 

Akaashi, his arms supporting himself on top of Akaashi.

Akaashi smiled and leaned up, cupping his cheek as he kissed him sweetly. Bokuto kissed back eagerly. 

Akaashi pulled away, smiling softly at Bokuto’s pink cheeks. “I love you,” he whispered against Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto pressed forward and kissed him softly.

“I love you too,” he smiled, pressing small kisses all over Akaashi’s face. “So, so, so, so, so much, Keiji.”

“I know,” Akaashi answered, wrapping his arms around his neck. Bokuto moved down to Akaashi’s neck and peppered kisses along the side. “Your dad told me.”

Bokuto froze and groaned against Akaashi skin, pulling back. He sat back, his legs either side of Akaashi’s waist. “I’m gonna have to talk to him.” His golden eyes caught the light and seemed to glow. Akaashi wriggled out from under Bokuto and reached up, cupping Bokuto’s cheek again.

“I don’t care,” Akaashi whispered. “I know you love me with everything you have. And the feeling is returned.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling up. “I want you by my side, Koutarou.”

“Forever?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi thought it was the dumbest thing he’d ever heard.

“It surprises me that I even have to say.”

Bokuto grinned and pulled him back in, his calloused hands on Akaashi’s neck to keep him there. Akaashi parted his lips and Bokuto’s tongue slipped inside, exploring his mouth like he hadn’t been doing it for so long. Akaashi welcomed him, his hands resting on Bokuto’s hips underneath his shirt.

Bokuto pulled away, running his rough thumb over Akaashi’s cheek. He smiled, breaking into soft laughter.

“What?” Akaashi asked, a smile fighting its way onto his face. “What’s wrong, Koutarou?”

“Nothing,” he answered. “You’re just amazing, Keiji.”

“You’re stealing all of my lines,” Akaashi said, kissing him again. He turned his head around and yawned. Bokuto nodded, climbing off him and lying down beside him.

“Hey, Keiji?”

Akaashi turned to Bokuto and hummed.

“I think I might be in love with you.”

“Koutarou?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might be in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> right so this is super gay and idk if this is even good. i wrote this in a double period when i should have been studying and i have tow exams tomorrow so have this byeee


End file.
